Changement
by ptite vampirette77
Summary: Hermione Granger, sorcière et appartenant à la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard, part dans le passé pour en apprendre plus sur elle et sur ses origines. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne posterais régulièrement et que je posterais seulement quand j'aurais au moins un chapitre d'avance d'écrit. Voila et merci de me lire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione Granger, sorcière et appartenant à la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard, part dans le passé pour en apprendre plus sur elle et sur ses origines. Là-bas, elle va comprendre qu'elle a vraiment changé, qu'elle n'est plus la même. Que va engendrer ce changement ? Va t-elle l'accepter ? Et surtout, qui est-elle ?

Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Hermione et Lavande sont meilleures amies et les meilleures élèves de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, voici donc le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

J'étais en cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. J'étais à côté de Lavande Brown, ma meilleures amie, au premier rang comme à notre habitude et derrière nous se trouvait nos amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley dit Ron. La classe était découpée en deux groupes, du côté droit les Gryffondors et du gauche les Serpentards, car nous avions tous nos cours en commun sauf les options qui se faisaient avec toutes les maisons de notre année. Nous étions en septième année.

Le professeur nous avait demander de transformer une statuette en un petit oiseau, ce que, avec Lavande, nous arrivions assez facilement à faire étant les meilleures de notre classe et même de Poudlard depuis notre première année. On entendit toquer à la porte et McGonagall dit d'entrer à la personne derrière la porte. Rusard, le concierge entra.

« Le professeur Dumbledore demande à voir Hermione Granger dans son bureau immédiatement. » dit-il alors. Le professeur McGonagall me regarda bizarrement et je me demandais ce que j'avait fait n'ayant pas pour habitude d'enfreindre le règlement sauf avec Ron et Harry mais dans ce cas ils auraient été convoqués avec moi, tout comme Lavande qui était aussi toujours avec nous.

« Allez-y mademoiselle. » m'autorisa McGonagall. Alors je sortis de la salle, accompagnée de Rusard qui m'emmena devant la statue qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« FizWizBiz. » dit-il a la statue qui tourna pour dégager un escalier. « Montez miss, il vous attend dans son bureau. » Puis il partit en me laissant là. Je m'engageai alors dans l'escalier. Arrivées en haut, je toquai et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore me dit d'entrer j'entrai dans son bureau. Le bureau était immense et magnifique avec beaucoup d'objets que je ne connaissais pas.

« Ah mademoiselle Granger vous voila. Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? » me demanda t-il.

« Non merci professeur. » dis-je. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici professeur ? » j'ajoutais.

« Je vous ai fais appeler car quelqu'un voulait vous parler. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi Hermione. » La voix venait de derrière moi, alors je me retournais et là je vis ma mère.

« Maman. » Criais-je en allant lui sauter dans les bras. « Mais que fait tu ici ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Il faut que je te parles. »

« Venez-vous asseoir. » Dit Dumbledore.

Ma mère alla s'asseoir dans le dernier fauteuil de libre pendant que je pris place dans le fauteuil que j'avais quitté pour dire bonjour à ma mère.

« Que voulais-tu me dire maman ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je voulais te parler de tes origines, car il y a certaines choses que je ne t'ai pas dites car pour moi tu étais trop jeune mais maintenant tu as 17 ans et tu es majeur chez les sorciers, il est donc temps que je t'apprennes qui tu es. » me dit ma mère.

« Est-ce que c'est si horrible ? » demandais-je.

« Non ma chérie ce que je vais te dire est juste surprenant, surtout pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demandais.

« Je vais te raconter mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne le raconter à personne. » me dit-elle.

« Promis maman. » lui répondis-je.

« Bien je vais vous laissez. » nous dit alors le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oh vous ne restez pas ? » lui demandais-je surprise.

« Non cela ne me regarde pas. »

« Merci professeur. » lui dit ma mère.

« Je vous en pris madame, c'est normal. » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Puis il sortit de son bureau en nous laissant là. J'étais inquiète de ce que ma mère allait me dire, cela avait l'air vraiment important.

« Bien Hermione, avant que je ne commence mon histoire, il est important que tu saches que ce que je vais te dire risque d'être très bouleversant pour toi et que tes amis ne doivent pas être au courant c'est pour cela que je t'ai fais promettre de ne rien dire tout à l'heure et même le professeur Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir, d'accord ? »

« Maman est-ce que je pourrais au moins le dire à Lavande s'il te plaît car je ne lui cache jamais rien et c'est ma meilleure amie ? » lui demandais-je.

« Bon très bien et puis je pense que tu auras besoin de soutient pour t'aider à accepter ce que je vais te dire. »

« Merci beaucoup maman. » souriais-je.

« De rien. Alors comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques mais je ne suis pas une moldue pour autant, en faite je suis ce que l'on appelle une cracmol. »

« Quoi tu es une sorcière et tu ne me l'a jamais dit ! » criais-je.

« Je sais j'aurais dû te le dire mais tu aurais cherché à savoir qui j'étais et c'est ce que je voulais éviter, je ne voulais pas que tu saches de quelle famille je venais car comme je te connais, tu aurais trouvé. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te l'avais caché ? »

« Oui maman. Vas-y continus s'il te plaît. »

« Merci. Aujourd'hui je vais tout te dire sur moi mais aussi sur ton père que tu ne connais pas. Je ne voulais pas te parler de lui car j'aurais été obligé de te dire que j'étais une sorcière car lui aussi était un sorcier mais à la différence de moi il avait des pouvoirs. »

« Papa était un sorcier et toi aussi donc en faite, je suis une sang pur moi aussi. » dis-je.

« Oui. »

« Je me suis fait insulter de sang de bourbe tout le temps par les Serpentards, ça m'a toujours blessé malgré que je le cachais et toi tu l'as toujours sus puisque je t'en parlais et tu me l'as quand même caché. Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire même si tu m'aurais dit de ne rien dire au moins j'aurais su que ce qu'ils disaient était faux et ça ne m'aurais plus fait mal. Mais non tu préférais que je souffre t'en que je ne savais rien ça t'était égale hein ?! » criais-je presque en pleurant.

« Non ma puce, bien sur que non je ne veux pas que tu souffre mais je te l'ai dis tu ne devais pas trouver qui j'étais tu comprendras lorsque je t'aurais raconté toute l'histoire. Mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi finir. »

« Pardon je suis un peu stresser de ce que tu vas nous dire, continus je ne t'interromprais plus. » lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

« Voila, donc comme je viens de te le dire, je suis une sorcière tout comme ton père. Je l'ai rencontré un jour sur le chemin de traverse, il m'est rentré dedans. Je suis tombé par terre, il s'est excusé et m'a aidé à me relever puis en suite, il m'a dit que pour se faire pardonner il m'invitait à diner. Il était très mignon et j'ai accepté. Il est venu me chercher le lendemain chez moi car je lui avais donné mon adresse et il m'a emmené dans un restaurant, on c'est bien amusé et c'est ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureuse. On s'est revu plusieurs fois et j'ai fini par lui dire que j'étais une cracmol, il m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il a dû repartir a Poudlard et pendant les vacances, il rentrait chez lui et on passait nos vacances ensemble. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, on a couché ensemble et c'est là que je suis tombé enceinte de toi mais je ne le savais pas à ce moment bien sur. Je ne l'ai appris que trois mois plus tard, j'ai aussi appris que j'attendais une petite fille, j'étais très heureuse mais je ne savais pas comment allais le prendre votre père. Lorsqu'il est revenu de Poudlard, je lui ai dis et il était vraiment content. Il venait de sortir de Poudlard et suivait une formation d'auror avec ses amis. Tu es né et tout allait pour le mieux. On habitait sur le chemin de traverse et ses amis venaient souvent te voir. Mais un jour, vers tes un an, il y a eu un accident et ton père et partit, je n'ai pas pu le retenir. J'étais tellement triste que je suis partis vivre dans le monde moldu pour m'éloigné du monde sorcier et je me suis juré de ne plus avoir de contact avec ce monde, mais tu étais une sorcière ce qui je vais te le dire est assez surprenant car mes ancêtres sont des craquemolle depuis déjà plusieurs générations. J'ai changé de nom aussi pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas. Est-ce que tu as des questions jusque là ? »

« Oui plusieurs même. Déjà qui est mon père et quel est cet accident dont tu as parlé et qui a fais partir papa ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ton père est Remus Lupin. » dit-elle.

« Quoi, le professeur Lupin est mon père ?! » dis-je surprise.

« Et oui c'est ton père. » sourit maman, elle savait qu'il avait été mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en troisième année. « Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit pour les même raison qu'avant. »

« Ah d'accord. Ça fait bizarre de savoir que je suis proche de papa sans qu'il ne me reconnaisse. » dis-je.

« Oui c'est vrai. » répondit-elle.

« Maman ? » dis-je. « Est-ce que tu savais que c'était un loup-garou ? »

« Oui ma chérie, c'est d'ailleurs un peu à cause de ça l'accident. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandais-je.

« Un jour de pleine lune, ses amis sont arrivé un peu en retard à la maison car pour ses transformation on le mettait dans une pièce agrandi magiquement, et il a réussi à s'échapper, il était sur le point de nous tuer toutes les deux quand ses amis sont arrivés et l'on distrait pour lui éviter de nous tuer. Il s'en ai voulu et j'ai bien essayer de lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas, il a décider de partir pour ne pas nous faire de mal. Voila tu sais la raison de son départ. »

« Ah d'accord. » dis-je.

« Une autre question ? » demanda maman.

« Oui quel était ton nom avant que tu le change pour Granger ? » je lui demandais.

« Pour que tu le sache, il faut que je te raconte l'histoire de ma famille. Je suis la descendante d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers du monde. Depuis des générations, la famille n'a eu que des garçons sauf jusqu'à moi et toi ensuite et depuis le premier garçon, nous sommes des cracmols. La mère du premier d'entre eux, celle de qui je descends, a gardé son nom car elle ne s'est jamais mariée et ne connais pas le père de son fils qui a donc pris son nom. Donc le nom a été conservé durant toutes ces générations jusqu'à moi. Mon véritable nom est Jane Serpentard et je suis la descendante de la petite sœur de Salazar Serpentard, Arya Serpentard. »

« QUOI ?! Tu veux dire que je viens de la même famille que Voldemort ? » demandais-je choqué.

« Oui, c'est ton cousin éloigné. » dit ma mère.

« Oh mon dieu. » je crois que j'étais encore plus que choquée. Imaginez vous, on vous apprend que vous êtes la cousine de Voldemort, mage noir des plus puissant et qui accessoirement essaye de vous tuer parce que pour lui vous êtes une sang de bourbe et la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Eh bien tu as beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que les sorciers normaux, et tu possède aussi le pouvoir de la famille tout comme moi-même si je suis sans pouvoirs magique car celui-ci se transmet quand même. »

« Quel est le pouvoir de la famille ? »

« Le fourchelangue, la langue du serpent. »

« Ouah, c'est bizarre quand même. Mais tous les descendants de Salazar Serpentard ne devraient-ils pas aller à Serpentard. » lui demandais-je.

« Si mais j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas t'y mettre pour ne pas que les autres te posent de question sur ta famille puisque même pour toi tu étais une née moldu. »

« D'accord mais comment as-tu fais ? »

« Ça c'est mon petit secret. » sourit-elle, mais son ton me disais de ne pas lui poser plus de question car elle ne me répondrait pas.

« Dommage j'aurais bien aimé savoir. Mais normalement est-ce que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard ? »

« Oui ma chérie mais tu sais ce n'est pas une maison si horrible, ce n'est juste pas les même convictions qu'ils ont, et puis ils ont aussi des qualités. Et puis toi tu es un mélange de Gryffondor et de Sepentard car ton père était à Gryffondor. Tu sais, les Gryffondors aussi ont des défaut, comme le fait qu'il disent que les Sepentards sont la pire maison Parce qu'ils se vantent d'être la meilleure mais eux aussi s'en vantent alors tu vois et puis il y en a d'autre encore. »

« Oui maman je comprends et tu as raison, les Serpentards sont rusés et parfois ça sert la ruse tout comme le courage des Gryffondors. »

« Eh oui ma chérie tu as compris. Bon je vais te laisser. Au revoir ma chérie, je t'aime. » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« D'accord bisous maman et je t'aime aussi. » dis-je en la serrant en retour. Puis elle partit chercher le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il la renvoi à la maison et moi je partis retrouver Lavande dans la salle commune car les cours étaient finis et il fallait que je lui parle de se que je venais d'apprendre.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, _

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps avant de poster mais je n'avais pas trop le temps avec les cours, les DS et le BAC blanc de français c'était assez compliquer d'écrire. Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

* * *

En rentrant dans la salle commune je la vis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée avec Harry et Ron, elle lisait pendant qu'eux faisaient leurs devoirs, en retard, comme d'habitude.

« Salut. » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Salut, alors que te voulais Dumbledore ? » me répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

« Faut que je t'en parle mais pas ici. » lui répondis-je à voix basse pour que les garçons ne m'entendent pas.

« On a qu'à aller dans la salle sur demande. » me dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Oui. Bon les garçons on vous laisse à vos devoirs et on se revoit au dîner. » dis-je en me levant.

« Ok. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir ? » me demanda Harry.

« Oh pour rien d'important, les cours et tout ça. »

« Ok. » me dit Ron.

Nous partîmes donc avec Lavande dans la salle sur demande. On passa trois fois devant en pensant à une salle où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement. Lorsque l'on ouvrit la porte, on découvrit une grande pièce avec une énorme cheminée et des fauteuils qui avaient l'air confortables. Une table basse était près d'eux et sur le dessus il y avait une théière et deux tasses. On s'assit alors sur les fauteuils et je nous servis une tasse de thé au citron notre préféré à toutes les deux. Il faut dire que nous avions beaucoup de points en commun sur le thé, la nourriture, les cours, la lecture…

« Alors que te voulais Dumbledore ? » commença t-elle.

« Il m'appelait parce que ma mère était là et elle avait besoins de me parler. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Celui de mes origines, elle m'a enfin dit qui était mon père et elle m'a aussi parlé d'elle. »

« C'est vrai, elle t'as enfin parlé de ton père ? Mais c'est génial, pourquoi as-tu l'air si bouleversée ? »

« Parce que mon père c'est Remus Lupin. »

« Ton père c'est le professeur Lupin ?! Mais comment est-ce qu'elle l'a rencontré puisque c'est un sorcier ? »

« Elle l'a rencontré sur le chemin de traverse parce que c'est aussi une sorcière mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magique. »

« Ah c'est une cracmol mais pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache de quelle famille de sorcier elle venait. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi le professeur Lupin ne sait pas que tu es sa fille ? Elle s'est sauvé en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte ou il n'a pas accepté d'avoir un enfant si jeune ? »

« Si si, il était même très heureux mais comme tu sais c'est un loup-garou et un jour il a faillit nous tuer alors il est partit parce qu'il disait qu'il était trop dangereux pour nous. »

« D'accord mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas reconnu quand il a entendu ton nom ? Parce que des Granger il y en a pas à tous les coins de rues. »

« Parce que il n'a pas connu ma mère sous ce nom là car quand il est partit, elle était tellement triste qu'elle est partit dans le monde moldu et a changer de nom pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. »

« Elle t'a dit ce que c'était son nom ? »

« Oui et elle m'a raconté son histoire et j'ai compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je sache de quelle famille elle venait. »

« Et pourquoi si tu peux me le dire bien sur ? »

« Elle s'appelle en vrai Jane Serpentard et c'est la descendante d'Arya Serpentard la petite sœur de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Ça veut dire que… »

« Et oui, je suis la cousine de Voldemort. »

« Ouah, c'est dingue et malgré ça tu es à Gryffondor. »

« Normalement je devrais être à Serpentard mais ma mère a demander je ne sais comment au choixpeau de me mettre à Gryffondor pour que l'on ne me pose pas de question sur mes origines. »

« Eh bah, ça doit te faire bizarre non ? »

« Oui tu ne peux pas savoir. » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard mais j'avais un peu peur d'y aller alors j'ai demandé à aller à Gryffondor et il a accepté. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

« Parce que je pensais que tu n'allais plus m'accepter à cause de toutes les insultes que te balance les Serpentards. »

« Mais voyons Lavande, tu es ma meilleure amie pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai eu peur aussi. »

« Oui et puis je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai eu peur que tu me rejette quand je t'aurais dis qui j'étais vraiment. »

Soudain rassurées, nous nous prîmes dans nos bras pour nous serrer fort et se montrer qu'on s'aimait toujours autant.

« Lavande ? » demandais-je.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envi de retourner dans le passé pour apprendre à mieux connaître mon père et peut-être aller dans ma véritable maison, Serpentard, et peut-être même éviter que mon père ne s'en aille. »

« Hermione tu ne dois en aucun cas changer le passé ce serait trop dangereux. »

« Oui tu as raison mais je veux au moins y aller pour les autres raisons. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

« A une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demandais-je sans savoir si je devais être rassuré.

« Je veux t'accompagner pour te surveiller et éviter que tu ne fasse des bêtises. »

« D'accord ! » rigolais-je trop heureuse et en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Maintenant. » dit-elle « Il faut trouver un moyen de se rendre dans le passé.»

« Y a un moyen, c'est une potion, je l'ai lue dans un livre de la réserve un soir quand j'avais pris la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. » dis-je.

« Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire cette potion, mais avant, il faut trouver les ingrédients. »

« Pas de soucis je m'en occupe et on n'aura qu'à s'installer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde puisque personne ne va jamais là-bas. »

« Ok. Tu sais où se trouve ce livre, on pourrait y aller ce soir ? »

« Oui bonne idée. Aller vient on va manger, il est l'heure. »

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes manger. A table, je sentis un regard sur moi alors je me retournais et vis le professeur Rogue me regarder mais quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué, il détourna les yeux. Je trouvais ça bizarre mais je continuais de manger et de rigoler avec Lavande, ce ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le soir, je pris la cape d'Harry avec son accord et avec Lavande nous partîmes à la bibliothèque après le couvre feu. Arrivé dans la réserve nous cherchâmes le livre puis après l'avoir trouvé, on déchira la page dont on allait avoir besoin pour la potion et nous rentrâmes à la salle commune pour aller dormir demain on aurait tout le temps pour s'occuper de la potion car c'était samedi.

Le lendemain, après s'être habillées et avoir manger un petit déjeuné, Lavande et moi nous trouvâmes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour lire les ingrédients de la potion.

« Bon, on peut tout avoir… Hermione on a un soucis. » dit Lavande.

« Lequel ? » dis-je pendant que je préparais les ustensiles utiles pour la potion.

« Il y a un ingrédient que l'on ne trouvera pas dans l'armoire de Rogue. »

« Ah bon, lequel et comment tu le sais qu'il n'y sera pas ? »

« Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà fais une retenu avec Rogue et je devais ranger ses ingrédients. Il nous faut du venin de basilic. » dit Lavande.

« Du venin de basilic ? Mince comment on va faire on ne peut pas se le procurer comme ça et ça coûte cher parce que c'est rare. »

« Oui c'est ce que je me suis dis. Il y a toujours le basilic de la chambre des secrets mais seul Harry peut y entrer. »

« Mais bien sur, pourquoi je n'y es pas pensé plus tôt. Lavande, tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit hier ? »

« Euh que tu es la fille du professeur Lupin ou la cousine de Voldemort ? »

« La cousine de Voldemort. Harry n'a pu y entrer que parce que Voldemort lui a donné certains de ses pouvoirs dont un qui est de parler fourchelangue, ce que ne savent faire normalement que les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Moi je suis une vraie descendante de Serpentard. Et hier ma mère m'as dit que je savais parler fourchelangue et elle aussi. Donc je n'es qu'à essayer de dire à la chambre de s'ouvrir en plus elle est dans ces toilettes. Tu m'accompagne ? » lui demandais-je.

« Avec plaisir. » me sourit-elle.

Je me mis alors devant le lavabo et, je ne sais comment, demanda en fourchelangue à la chambre de s'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois la surprise passée, je sautais dans le trou suivi de Lavande et nous arrivâmes devant une autre porte à laquelle je demandais la même chose qu'à la précédente et le même résultat eu lieu. On marcha dans plusieurs tunnels avant de trouver celui où la dépouille du basilic était.

« Tu as le flacon ? » demandais-je à Lavande.

« Oui, tient. » dit-elle en me le tendant.

« Merci. »

Après avoir pris le flacon, je me penchais vers le basilic et prit du venin qui était sur son croc.

« Voila on peut y aller. » dis-je en me relevant. Et l'on partit. De retour dans les toilettes, je refermais les deux portes. On s'assit l'une en face de l'autre avec le chaudron au milieu de nous.

« Bon attend moi là, j'ai gardé la cape d'Harry, je vais chercher les potions dans l'armoire de Rogue. »

« Ok mais fais attention à toi. » me dit Lavande.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Je partis donc vers sa salle de classe et rentrais dedans, il n'y était pas alors je marchais vers l'armoire et pris tous ce dont j'avais besoins mais au moment de partir j'entendis des pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, je me cachais donc sous la cape et juste quand j'ai fini de me cacher, le professeur Rogue entra et j'eu juste le temps de me faufiler dehors avant que la porte ne se referme. J'ai eu chaud dis donc me dis-je. Je repartis donc rejoindre Lavande dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Je suis revenu ! »

« Ah enfin ! Alors tu as réussis ? »

« Oui on va pouvoir faire la potion. » dis-je heureuse.

On se mit donc au travail et avec nos calculs, on devrait avoir terminé pour ce soir voir demain. Pendant toute la journée, elles continuèrent la potion sans même s'arrêter pour manger le midi. Juste avant le dîner, la potion fut prête.

« Alors pour aller dans le passé, il faut boire la potion puis réciter l'incantation écrite là et rajouter le nombre d'années dont on veut reculer dans le passé et ensuite pour rentrer il faut réciter l'incantation qui est écrite sur cette feuille là. » dis-je.

« Ok. Bon dans dix minutes tout le monde part manger donc on pourra aller chercher des affaires et l'argent que l'on a dans le dortoir. »

« Ouai et après vive l'aventure ! »

« Ouai ! » répondit Lavande. Elle comme moi étions excité de l'aventure qui nous attendais.

« C'est bon ils sont partis. » dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ok on y va. »

Alors on partit chercher des affaires et de l'argent dans notre dortoir, cela nous pris vingt minutes puis nous retournâmes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je posais la feuille avec l'incantation et Lavande et moi bûmes la potion puis nous récitâmes l'incantation en cœur : « Qu'avec cette potion et cette incantation nous pûmes retourner dans le passé qui forgera notre avenir. 17 ans. »

Et nous disparûmes.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et le professeur Rogue.

**Quelques minutes avant**

« Professeur ! » dirent Harry et Ron au professeur Dumbledore en arrivant en courant.

« Oui messieurs ? »

« Hermione et Lavande ont disparus ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien on ne les as pratiquement pas vus ce matin elles sont partis très vite. Et ensuite elles ne sont pas vu au déjeuner ce midi ni dans la salle commune de toute l'après-midi, on croyait qu'elles étaient partis à la bibliothèque et qu'elles n'avaient pas vu l'heure alors ont à voulu aller les chercher pour le dîner et elles n'étaient pas dans la bibliothèque et donc Ginny a été voir dans leur dortoir et il n'y a plus leurs affaires. Alors ont est venu vous en parler. » dit Harry.

« Je vois. » dit Dumbledore en se levant. « Professeurs McGonagall veuillez appelez l'Ordre s'il-vous-plaît, il faut ratisser le château entièrement et on va avoir besoin d'eux pour nous aider. Nous, on va commencer à chercher. Professeur Rogue, vous venez avec nous ? »

« Bien entendu. » Dit Rogue d'un air sarcastique.

Les deux professeurs se levèrent alors et en sortant de la grande salle, Ron s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Harry, la carte du Maraudeur. »

« Mais oui, pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant. » répondit Harry en se tapant le front. « En plus je l'ai sur moi. »

Harry sortit la carte et dit « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise » et le plan de Poudlard apparu.

« Là dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde vite ! »

Et ils partirent en courant, les professeurs suivant derrière eux un peu surpris. Arrivé devant les toilettes, ils entendirent « 17 ans ! » de la voix des filles et ils rentrèrent dans les toilettes mais elles avaient disparus. Un papier tomba juste aux pieds du professeur Rogue qui le ramassa et le lu.

« C'est une potion et une incantation pour aller dans le passé. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Elles sont parties dans le passé ? Mais pourquoi ? Et de combien de temps ? » Questionna Ron à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Calmez-vous monsieur Weasley. » Dit Rogue avec un rictus moqueur. « D'après ce que dit l'incantation, le 17 ans que l'on a entendu signifie que miss Granger et Brown sont reparties de 17 ans dans le passé. »

« 17 ans mais pourquoi ? » dit Harry.

« Je vais aller chercher la mère de miss Granger pour lui expliquer et peut-être pourra-t-elle nous dire pourquoi miss Granger est partie dans le passé. Je reviens. » dit Dumbledore et il disparus en transplanant.

* * *

_Voilà en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Pour me le dire ou me faire quelques critiques laisser moi des reviews, ça donne toujours du baume au coeur de voir que l'on est lu. Merci et au prochain chapitre avec une petite surprise. Si vous la trouvez je vous enverrais un petit extrait alors pour les anonymes n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail merci!_


	4. Chapter 3

_désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais avec tous mes DS, les bacs blanc et mon opération, je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Voila enfin le chapitre que vous attendez toutes et tous et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore :**

« Désolé madame de vous avoir emmené si précipitamment mais il fallait que je vous parle, votre fille a fait un voyage temporel et est reparti 17 ans dans le passé avec miss Brown. Bien sur ce voyage était volontaire mais elle n'a prévenu personne de ses intentions sauf miss Brown bien évidemment. Alors j'aimerais savoir si vous saviez pourquoi elle a fait ce voyage ? » demanda Dumbledore a madame Granger.

« 17 ans vous dîtes ? Je crois qu'elles sont parties pour qu'Hermione connaisse son père. Je lui en ai parlé hier. » lui répondit-elle.

Dumbledore n'eu pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit-il.

« Professeur, vous nous avez appelé ? » demanda cette personne.

« Oui Remus, il semblerait que miss Granger et Brown ont décidé de retourner dans le passé. Elles sont parties 17 ans en arrière. Les parents de miss Brown ont été prévenus et arrive demain et je viens de parler avec la mère de miss Granger pour savoir si elle savait pourquoi sa fille voulait aller dans le passé. Madame Granger je vous présente Remus Lupin. » les présenta Dumbledore.

« Merci professeur, mais ce ne sera pas la peine, on se connait déjà. Bonjour Remus, comment va tu ? » dit Jane en se levant et se retournant vers lui.

« Jane ? » dit Remus choqué.

« Eh oui, il semblerait. » sourit-elle. « Bon professeur, je vais vous laisser. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire si ce n'est attendre que les filles reviennent de son voyage temporel. »

« Nous pouvons aussi demander à Severus de faire la potion et envoyer un membre de l'Ordre les chercher car c'est dangereux de changer le passé. » dit le professeur Dumbledore assez soucieux.

« Si vous pensez que c'est mieux, faites. Mais je ne pense pas que les filles soient parties sans savoir ce qu'elles faisaient. Alors si vous pouviez les laisser un peu, car je pense que si Hermione a pris ce risque c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison et qu'elle savait dans quoi elle se lançait. De plus je vous ai dit cette raison et je pense en tout cas j'espère que vous comprenez que c'est important pour elle. »

« Quelle est cette raison ? » demanda Remus.

« Miss Granger est parti dans le passé pour connaitre son père. D'ailleurs comment vous connaissez-vous ? Puisque vous êtes une moldue madame Granger, je pensais que vous ne connaissiez pas de sorcier. »

« Si, je connais quelques sorciers. »

« On se connait parce que je suis le père d'Hermione. » dit Remus en baissant la tête. « Un accident m'a fait partir. »

« Bien. » dit Dumbledore.

« Remus, tu ne l'avais pas reconnu lorsqu'elle était ton élève ? » demanda Jane.

« Je crois que je ne voulais pas y croire et puis le fait qu'elle soit considéré comme une née moldue me donnais des raisons pour me mentir. »

« Oui, elle ne savait pas ses origines, je ne les lui ai apprise qu'hier. »

« Oh. Ses origines complètes ? »

« Oui, je ne voulais plus les lui cacher. »

« Et comment a-t-elle réagit ? » demanda Remus intéressé.

« Un peu mal mais finalement elle a compris pourquoi je ne lui avais rien dit. »

« Et pour moi ? »

« Elle a été choquée et je pense peut-être un peu triste que tu ne l'ai pas reconnu quand elle était ton élève. »

« Oui c'est normal et maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas m'être écouté. En vous voyant je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû partir. » dit-il tristement.

« Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit mais comme d'habitude tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête. » dit Jane en souriant tristement.

« Oui. » dit-il en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'il était toujours là.

« Pardon professeur. » s'excusa madame Granger.

« Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez rester ici le temps que votre fille revienne ? »

« Hum oui pourquoi pas. » dit-elle surprise de cette demande.

« Bien. Remus pouvez-vous accompagner madame Granger dans un de nos appartement d'invité s'il-vous-plaît. Vous pourrez ainsi continuer votre conversation avec plus d'intimité. » sourit Dumbledore.

« Merci professeur. »

« Si vous avez faim, il vous suffit d'appeler un des elfes. »

« D'accord. »

Jane et Remus sortirent et celui-ci l'emmena au quatrième étage là où seraient ses nouveaux appartements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une jeune fille avec un serpent entouré autour d'elle.

« Très bon choix. » dit Jane.

« N'est-ce pas. » lui répondit Remus en riant. « Salazar Serpentard. » dit-il au tableau.

Jane rigolais du choix de Remus.

« Au moins je n'oublierais pas le mot de passe. » dit-elle Remus riant avec elle. Ils rentrèrent en rigolant puis Jane suivi Remus qui lui fit visiter son appartement. Il était plutôt grand avec un salon et une grande bibliothèque puis la grande chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. Celle-ci avait une baignoire comme dans la salle des préfets. Toutes les pièces étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard mais cela ne faisait pas sombre avec les grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient l'intérieur de la lumière extérieur. Enfin après cette visite, ils se mirent sur le grand canapé du salon.

« Jane, je… enfin… je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, ce que je vous ai fais à toi et à Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous abandonner comme je l'ai fais mais après que j'ai faillis vous tuer, j'ai eu peur que cela recommence et que cette fois-ci personne ne soit là pour m'en empêcher et je me suis dit que se serait mieux si je disparaissais de vos vies, alors je suis partis. » dit-il avec un air coupable sur le visage.

« Tu sais Remus, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, c'est ta nature et puis maintenant tu as la potion tue-loup. » répondit Jane.

« C'est vrai mais est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi après ça ? Et Hermione, tu crois qu'elle pourra me pardonner ? »

« Moi je t'ai déjà tout pardonné Remus, depuis longtemps, même si au début je t'en ai voulu, avec le temps j'ai fini par te pardonner. Pour Hermione, je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'elle pourra te pardonner un jour. »

« Merci Jane mais tu sais, j'ai essayé de te retrouver après quelque temps, quand je me sois rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous et que je devais tout faire pour me faire pardonner, mais avec le fait que tu ai changé de nom, et que tu te sois caché dans le monde moldu je n'ai pas réussit. Tu sais je suis presque allé demander à ton cousin si il savait où tu étais mais je me suis dis qu'il me tuerait pour ce que je t'avais fais et puis il à été « tué » par Harry alors c'était trop tard ensuite. »

« C'est gentil de m'avoir cherché, mais c'est vrai que je me suis bien caché. Et puis je pense que tu as raison, mon cousin t'aurais tué si tu étais allé le voir. Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu t'aider, je lui est dis ce qui c'étais passé puis que je partais et je me suis enfuis. Il ne m'a jamais retrouvé. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Ils se sourirent et Remus s'avança lentement prés de Jane puis se pencha sur ses lèvres. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres pour être sûr que ce soit aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Ainsi, c'est elle qui réduisit la distance qui les séparaient et qui posa c'est lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut l'un des baisers le plus fantastique depuis toujours. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, venant à peine de se retrouver. Ce fut Remus qui s'éloigna en premier, à bout de souffle, tout comme Jane. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et à ce moment, on voyait tout l'amour qui les liait. Ensemble ils prononcèrent cette petite phrase si importante dans un couple « Je t'aime ». Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller se coucher.

* * *

_Voila voila, un peu plus court que les précédent désolé. Une petite review pour laisser votre trace et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_A bientôt et promis j'essaye de faire vite! Bye._


	5. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour,

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, une opération et un mauvais bulletin du 2ème trimestre donc je me suis fait punir et pendant ces derniers moi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'utiliser mon ordinateur car selon mes parents, je passe trop de temps sur fanfiction donc plus le droit d'y aller ni pour lire, ni pour écrire. Vous comprendrez donc que je n'ai pas pu publier avant et je m'en excuse. Je pars en Espagne à la fin de la semaine et pendant deux semaines, là où je vais il n'y a pas de wifi mais je pourrais enfin écrire donc je ne publierais pas de nouveau chapitre avant 3 semaines environs. Je publierais les chapitres que j'aurais écris quand je reviendrais.

Voila j'ai tous dis, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction et on se revoit dans près de 3 semaines.

Merci à celles et à ceux qui continu à me suivre malgré ma longue absence et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu.

A bientôt et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont !


	6. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à tous alors comment allez-vous? Comme promis je vous poste le chapitre 4 juste après mes vacances. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. _

_J'aurais aussi aimé demander à patrick girouard ce qu'il entendait par "cette histoire sent le vieux"? _

_Voila bonne lecture!_

* * *

_« Qu'avec cette potion et cette incantation nous pûmes retourner dans le passé qui forgera notre avenir. 17 ans. »_

PDV FILLES

Ça y est, elles y étaient, le Poudlard du passé, celui des parents d'Hermione. Elles étaient toujours dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et même 17 ans dans le passé rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours pareils.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Lavande.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait déjà savoir ce que l'on va dire parce que tu ne peux pas dire qui tu es tes parents doivent être passé par Poudlard et ce serait trop dangereux si on découvrait d'où l'on vient. Moi c'est bon car ma mère s'appelle Serpentard et pas encore Granger donc je n'ai qu'à prendre ce nom. »

« Oui tu as raison je m'appellerais… hum… Lavande Green. » dit-elle en souriant. « Maintenant on va pouvoir aller à Serpentard donc il me faut un nom qui aille avec ! » ria-t-elle.

« C'est pas bête » dis Hermione en riant aussi. Après s'être calmé, elle repris : « Qu'allons nous dire pour notre arrivée tardive au directeur ? »

« Eh bien on peut dire que nous sommes anglaises mais que nous avons vécu quelques années en France, que nos parents étaient sortis ensemble un soir et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident, alors nous sommes revenus faire notre dernière année en Angleterre, seules. Ce qui nous permettra de justifier le fait que l'on reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances. » inventa Lavande.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée, on dira aussi aux élèves si ils le demandent que nous sommes des sangs purs mais que nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voitures. »

« Oui et on le dira aussi à Dumbledore pour l'accident comme ça il ne cherchera pas à vérifier. »

« C'est vrai. Donc on fait comme ça. Prête ? » demanda Hermione.

« Prête ! » répondit Lavande.

« Alors allons-y ! » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elles partirent toutes les deux vers le bureau du directeur, seulement voila, elles n'avaient pas le mot de passe pour entrer.

« Bon, on sait que le directeur aime bien les sucreries et qu'en général il utilise leur nom pour son mot de passe. Donc il nous reste plus qu'à dire tous les noms de bonbons que l'on connait. » dit Hermione.

« Ok. » répondit Lavande.

S'en suivit alors un lâché impressionnant de tous les noms de bonbons du monde sorcier que les filles connaissaient allant du simple bonbon au citron jusqu'au dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu. C'est seulement quand Hermione prononça chocogrenouille que la statue qui renfermait les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur, s'ouvrit.

« Ah enfin ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Vient on peut monter. »

Lavande la suivi dans les escaliers et lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux arrivées en haut, Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Elles attendirent un entrer qui arriva assez rapidement et passèrent la porte.

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles, je ne crois pas vous connaitre. Puis-je vous aidez d'une quelconque façon ? » demanda le vieil homme assit au bureau – bien qu'il soit moins vieux qu'à la véritable époque des filles. Il était quelque peu surprit de voir entrer dans son bureau deux jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait aucunement.

« Bonjour monsieur. » commença Lavande. « Nous voudrions savoir si vous pouviez nous accueillir en tant qu'élève en septième année dans votre école s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je veux bien mais qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous et que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oh oui désolé, que nous sommes malpolies. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voila ma meilleure amie Lavande Green. Nous sommes anglaises mais nous avons habitées quelques années en France avec nos parents. Il y a une semaine, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture et nous avons donc décidés de revenir en Angleterre. En France nous suivions des cours par correspondance car nous déménagions souvent. » poursuivi Hermione avec l'histoire qu'elles avaient inventées dans les toilettes.

« D'accord miss, vous pouvez rester ici. Je vous présenterais aux élèves ce soir lors du dîner, vous serez aussi réparties dans une des quatre maisons que Poudlard comprend. » Et il se mit à nous expliquer toutes les règles de Poudlard, le système de maison, les professeurs et les matières enseignées. Il nous dit aussi de choisir les options que nous voulions entre arithmétique, étude des runes, soin aux créatures magique, astronomie, étude des moldus et divination. Hermione choisie arithmétique et étude des runes et Lavande prit divination et étude des runes. Dumbledore leur fit aussi passer un test pour savoir si elles avaient le niveau en DCFM, en potion, en botanique, en sortilège, en métamorphose. Bien sur, étant les meilleurs élèves à leur époque, elles avaient largement le niveau.

« Bien. Mesdemoiselles bienvenu officiellement élèves de Poudlard école des sorciers du Royaume-Uni ! » nous accueilli Dumbledore.

« Merci monsieur ! » répondirent les filles en chœur.

« Il va être l'heure du dîner et donc de votre répartition. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. » nous dit-il en sortant de son bureau et en nous faisant le signe de le suivre.

On marcha durant de longues minutes le long des couloirs, le professeur Dumbledore nous expliquant où seraient nos salles de cours, avant d'arriver enfin devant la grande salle. Avant que celle-ci s'ouvre, le directeur nous dit d'attendre dehors, le temps qu'il nous présente et nous appellent. Il entra ensuite et, comme convenu, on attendit. Il avait amplifié sa voix ce qui nous permettait de l'entendre.

« Chers élèves ! » commença-t-il. « J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Un brouhaha se fit entendre à cette nouvelle déclaration. « S'il vous plaît un peu de silence. Je disais donc, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous allons accueillir pour cette année, deux nouvelles élèves qui entreront en septième année. Elles ont jusque là suivit des cours par correspondance en France, mais pour des raisons personnelles, ont décidé de venir s'installer en Angleterre et venir à Poudlard. Veuillez accueillir miss Hermione Granger et miss Lavande Green ! »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et nous entrâmes. Malgré que nous connaissions la grande salle, nous avons fait semblant de l'admirer. Elle n'avait guère changé jusqu'à notre époque. Les tables étaient au même endroit le plafond magique déjà là et près de la grande table, nous attendait le choixpeau magique sur son tabouret.

On avança sous les applaudissements des élèves qui nous lançaient des regards curieux. Puis leurs applaudissements se tarirent lorsque nous sommes arrivées près du tabouret et le professeur McGonagall fit s'asseoir Lavande sur le tabouret et lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci s'exclama « Serpentard ! » et la table de cette maison éclata en applaudissements retentissants. Moi je souriais comme elle qui se dépêcha de rejoindre sa table. Enfin se fut à mon tour de m'asseoir et le professeur mit le choixpeau sur ma tête.

« Ah tiens une autres voyageuse du futur. Je vois les raisons qui t'ont amenée ici et elles sont nobles. Je vois que tu souhaites aller à Serpentard mais Gryffondor te correspond bien aussi et ce sera plus facile pour te rapprocher de ton père tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si mais je sais que je serais mieux à Serpentard et puis se ne sera pas un frein, j'arriverais à me rapprocher de lui. »

« Bon si tu es sûre alors SERPENTARD ! » s'écria le choixpeau après notre conversation mentale.

La table des Serpentard éclata une nouvelle fois en applaudissements et je les rejoignis le sourire aux lèvres. Je regardais où était partie Lavande et la trouvait pas loin d'un beau blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux gris, sûrement Lucius Malefoy, d'un ténébreux brun aux yeux noir aussi noirs que des abîmes et aux nez assez proéminent, ce devait être le professeur Rogue. Il y avait aussi deux filles, une grande brune et une plus petite blonde qui sont sûrement Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Je m'approchais et m'assis juste à côté de Lavande.

« Alors contente ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument ! Et toi ? » lui répondis-je.

« Pareil ! » et elle sourit encore plus.

Le professeur Dumbledore annonça le début du repas et on commença à se servir. En voyant les élèves de Serpentard qui étaient près de nous, nous regarder, je décidais de me présenter officiellement.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici ma meilleure amie Lavande Green » dis-je en me présentant à celui que je supposais être Lucius Malefoy.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy et voici Severus Rogue. » dit-il en montrant le brun à côté de lui. « Et Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. » il montra les deux filles juste à côté de nous. « Plus loin, il y a Antonin Dolohov, Mira Zabini, Clément Crabbe, Bastien Goyle, Rodolphus Lestrange. » dit-il en désignant un groupe plus loin qui nous firent des signes de la main ou de la tête.

« Contente de vous rencontrer. » sourit Lavande.

« Pareil. » répondit Bellatrix.

« Dîtes, sa ne nous regarde pas mais quel est le problème que le professeur Dumbledore à évoqué tout à l'heure et qui vous as fait venir en Angleterre. » nous demanda Narcissa, et on voyait bien que ce n'était pas la seule qui était curieuse de connaitre la raison à la table. On se lança un regard avec Lavande et c'est moi qui répondis.

« Et bien, nos parents sont morts dans un accident alors on a décidées de revenir vivre en Angleterre car nous sommes anglaises. » Je faisais semblant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux tout comme Lavande et toutes les deux nous espérions qu'ils ne poseraient pas plus de questions en voyant notre malaise fictif.

« Oh désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous poser la question. » Nous répondit Narcissa avec un air désolé. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici vous allez vous retrouver une nouvelle famille. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Merci c'est gentil. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

« Oui c'est vraiment sympa de votre part de nous dire ça alors que vous ne nous connaissez que depuis quelques minutes. » sourit ma meilleure amie.

« On vous fait visiter le château après manger ? » nous demanda Severus.

« Avec plaisir. » répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire auquel il répondit. D'ailleurs, ça me faisais bizarre de voir mon professeur de potion sourire, ce qu'il ne faisait plus dans le futur.

On finit donc de manger et on sortit de la grande salle. Les élèves que nous croisions dans les couloirs nous regardaient passer d'un œil bizarres.

« Pourquoi nous regardent-ils comme ça ? » demanda Lavande à Bellatrix.

« Disons que l'on a pas l'habitude d'accueillir des nouveaux dans notre groupe. » lui répondit-elle.

« Ah bon, vous avez l'air plutôt sympa pourtant. » dis-je.

« Oui mais on leur fait peur, on fait partit des plus puissantes familles de sang purs, et puis notre maison n'est pas très apprécié des autres car les Serpentards sont tous des sangs purs en tous cas la plus part du temps et beaucoup de nos familles sont accusées de faire parties des partisans d'un grand mage noir. » dit Lucius avec un sourire typiquement malfoyen.

« Ah, donc là vous êtes tous des sangs purs ? » dit Lavande.

« Oui, enfin sauf Severus qui est un sang-mêlé. » dit Narcissa.

Je faisais un signe de la tête, je n'osais pas demander si leurs familles faisaient parties des partisans du Lord Noir car je me doutais bien qu'ils ne répondraient pas. On continua donc à marcher dans le château pendant qu'ils nous montraient les salles. A la fin de la visite, on repartit vers les cachots où se trouvait notre salle commune et nos dortoirs.

« Veritaserum. » dit Severus au portrait qui cachait notre salle commune. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit nous passâmes un par un. La pièce était grande, elle était verte et argent mais était très chaleureuse grâce au magnifique feu de la cheminé. Vers le côté opposé à la cheminé, il y avait les tables de travail, près de la cheminé, un grand nombre de fauteuils verts avec des coutures argent ainsi que deux grands canapés de la même couleur. Sur le mur de droite se découpait un escalier qui se séparait en deux au premier palier pour mener au dortoir des filles et des garçons. Bellatrix m'avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée que dans le dortoir des septièmes années, il n'y avait qu'elle et Mira, Narcissa elle était en sixième année.

On décida de continuer à discuter sur les fauteuils. On discuta de tout et de rien. On évitait de trop parler de nous avec Lavande pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

« Alors les filles, quelles options avez-vous prises ? » demanda Lucius.

« Moi j'ai pris arithmancie et étude des runes. » répondis-je.

« Et moi divination et étude des runes. » dit Lavande.

« Lavande, tu seras avec Bella, Mira, Antonin, Clément, Bastien, Rodolphus et moi pour la divination et toi Hermione, tu seras avec Severus pour l'arithmancie, vous ferez étude des runes avec Severus et Antonin. Bella, Rodolphus et moi on a pris astronomie et Mira, Clément et Bastien ont pris soin aux créatures magiques. » dit Lucius.

Puis je me mis à parler avec Bella et Cissy, elles nous avaient demandées à Lavande et moi de les appeler comme ça. Lavande parlait avec Antonin et Mira, Severus avec Lucius et Rodolphus et enfin Crabbe et Goyle ensemble. Un peu plus tard, on décida de monter se coucher pour être reposé pour la journée de demain, car c'était lundi, en effet, la potion les avait fait arriver le dimanche, deux heures avant le dîner. Une fois dans leur lits, elles s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Aimé, pas aimé? Laissez une review pour que je puisse le savoir. Merci de votre lecture et au prochain chapitre. Bye._


End file.
